OneMoreNight
by Klaine2904
Summary: Je m'appel Sebastian Smythe, j'ai du faire un choix! Un choix qui n'as pas été facile. Es-ce le bon? Je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que cette nuit restera gravée en moi. Huntbastian/Nickbastian /!\ Lemon!


_Salut à tous, me revoilà! Cette fois je vous propose un petit os avec les couples Huntbastian (Hunter/Sebastian) et Nickbastian (Nick/Sebastian). Cette histoire est basée sur un rpg, dont je suis le Sebastian. Voilà, merci à vous et bonne lecture._

_Remerciements: Merci à Diablot's pour la relecture et la correction. Merci aussi à Appel's pour m'avoir donné son avis._

_Les reviews sont apprécies ;)_

_Disclaimer: Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à RIB et à la Fox. L'histoire elle, est de moi. _

* * *

One More Night

Prologue

Sebastian Smythe et Hunter Clarington forment un couple depuis maintenant environ un an. Ces deux-là se sont rencontrés à la Dalton Academy, là où tous deux étudiaient et faisaient partie des Warblers. Hunter venait de débarquer de ColoradoSrpings et avait pris la place de leader qu'occupait jusque-là Sebastian. Ce dernier avait accueilli la nouvelle avec difficulté, il détestait Hunter même s'il le trouvait magnifique. Ils avaient fini par tchater un soir et Hunter avait proposé à Seb de venir le rejoindre chez lui. Les choses avaient à ce moment pris une tournure étonnante! Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient livrés à une partie de leur jeu préféré, le sexe! Ces deux-là étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des "accros du sexe". Leur relation s'était fortifiée et l'un ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'autre. Tout était parfait, ils voyageaient, ils étaient comblés sexuellement et ils s'aimaient comme des dingues. Les choses s'enchainaient rapidement, ce fut une évidence, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Hunter prit son courage à deux mains et fit sa demande en mariage à Sebastian. Il accepta et quelques semaines plus tard, ils se disaient « oui! », au pied de la tour Eiffel à Paris. Sous les yeux de Nick, forcément. Le meilleur ami de Sebastian n'étais jamais bien loin. Les parents fortunés de Sebastian leurs firent cadeau d'une somptueuse villa dans Westerville. N'importe qui envierait leur vie, ils formaient un couple parfait! Parfait?! C'est du moins ce que pensait Hunter, il était loin de se douter du lourd secret que lui cachait son petit ami!

Os

Soir de la St Valentin...

Sebastian ouvrit le paquet que venait de lui offrir Hunter. Il en sortit une paire de gants de boxe et deux billets pour Rome. Il regarda Hunter tendrement.

« Merci mon cœur, c'est magnifique! »

« Le second billet est à utiliser avec la personne de ton choix » Il lui sourit.

« Tu sais que c'est toi! Je t'aime! » Seb, avait les yeux brillants quand il s'adressait au brun.

« Je t'aime Sebastian Smythe-Clarington » Il était vraiment heureux avec lui.

Sebastian sourit avant d'ajouter « Pourquoi des gants de boxe? »

L'autre jeune homme lui répondis, doucement et d'un ton calme « J'ai juste remarqué que tu étais souvent nerveux en ce moment, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne façon de t'aider à évacuer ton stress » Il lui sourit.

Mais Sebastian était figé, le regard vide et ne disait pas un mot.

« Sebastian? Tout va bien? » Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence soudain.

Sebastian finit par poser son regard sur Hunter. Un regard triste, un regard coupable, un regard qu'il n'aimait pas ! Sa voix était brisée quand il commença à parler à son mari.

« Hunter si je suis tellement énervé en ce moment c'est parce que j'en peux plus de cette situation, j'en peux plus de te faire du mal et de te cacher ce que je fais. Je te dois la vérité. »

Hunter le regardait silencieux, il s'attendait au pire. Il n'avait jamais vu son époux dans un tel état. Il l'écouta silencieusement.

« Depuis que nous sommes ensembles, depuis le début… je… je te trompe » Il prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Hunter quant à lui partit dans une colère folle, il insulta Sebastian. Il lui fallut quelques heures avant de se calmer. Il revint vers le châtain, brisé comme jamais. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix serrée.

« Qui ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ? » Toutes ces questions sortaient en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le flot d'interrogations qui lui passait par la tête. Sebastian releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Il prit la parole avec hésitation.

« Nick… »

« Quoi Nick ? »

« C'est avec Nick… » Il baissa les yeux, alors que l'autre les écarquillait.

« Tu veux dire que c'est avec Nick, ton meilleur ami que tu me trompe ? » Seb hocha la tête honteux.

« J'en reviens pas… Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. »

Seb s'était remis à pleurer. Il balbutia en se mettant aux pieds de son mari « Je suis désolé Hunter, je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai fait une erreur mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, ne me laisse pas… ».

Hunter passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon à ses pieds « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

La réponse fut précipité « Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste sexuelle, je ne ressens rien pour lui » Un mensonge, voilà ce qu'il venait de donner. Il aimait Nick, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre quand il était marié et avait tout ce dont il avait besoin avec un homme qui l'aimait ?

« Bien même si je suis blessé et qu'il va me falloir du temps pour te pardonner, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Mais, je te demande d'en finir et de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec lui. Tu m'entends Sebastian ? Plus jamais tu ne reverras Nick, plus jamais…»

« Je… je te le promets » Il avait dit ces mots pour ne pas le perdre, mais il n'imaginait pas comment il allait faire pour se tenir loin de Nick.

Ce soir-là, Hunter avait besoin de se changer les idées et de réfléchir un peu à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il passa donc la nuit chez son meilleur ami. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Sebastian de dire adieu à Nick.

Texto : « Salut Nicky, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ? Au lac dans 1h ? »

Texto : « Hey Seby :) bien sûr, je suis impatient de te voir »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard Sebastian attendait Nick dans sa voiture au bord du lac, se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Ce lac était éloigné de tout, bordé d'une forêt et personne n'y venait jamais. C'était un endroit où Nick venait souvent quand il avait besoin d'être seul, maintenant c'était devenu leur endroit, leur jardin secret. C'est là qu'ils avaient fini par se retrouver après une soirée bien arrosée, c'est ce soir-là que leur histoire avait basculé. Nick avait perdu sa virginité avec son meilleur ami et ce dernier avait réalisé qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme un ami, mais bien plus que ça. La lumière de phares le sorti de sa rêverie. Il détourna la tête pour voir la voiture de Nick se garer à côté de la sienne. Le jeune homme coupa le moteur, sortit de sa voiture et comme à son habitude vint prendre place dans celle de son amant. Il souriait, il souriait toujours quand il était avec son Seby. Ce sourire était une des choses qui réchauffait le cœur de Sebastian. Le châtain se tourna sur son siège et vit le visage de son ami s'approcher du sien, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et il ne put que fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter dans ce doux et tendre baiser. Il frissonna lorsque les lèvres du brun se séparèrent des siennes et rouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire inconscient, dessiné sur le visage. Il regarda le garçon tendrement, lui aussi souriait.

« On vase promener ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Si tu veux … » La voix de Nick était douce, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture et ils se mirent à marcher autour du lac. Nick regardait Sebastian, il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, son ami avait un air triste et son comportement était distant. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il ne marchait jamais avec lui sans lui tenir la main, alors que là...

« Seby ? Tout va bien ? »

Sebastian s'arrêta et regarda le plus petit, il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui alarma Nick. Ce dernier voulut reprendre la parole, mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuut ! Écoute-moi, je dois te parler… » Sa voix tremblait et manquait d'assurance. Smythe manquer d'assurance ? Ça devait vraiment être quelque chose d'important et qui le bouleversait. Il reprit doucement, sous le silence et l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Ce soir il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai tout dit à Hunter ! » La bouche de Nick était grande ouverte. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sebastian était si différent ce soir. Il se mit à pleurer.

« Nicky, je suis désolé vraiment, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas te perdre… mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui en faire à lui aussi. Il ne le mérite pas. »

« Parce que moi je le mérite peut être ? En fait t'en a rien à foutre de moi. Du moment que tu ne le perds pas lui ! »

« Je l'aime et c'est dégueulasse ce que je lui ai fait ! Il m'a aussi demandé de ne plus jamais te voir… » Sebastian baissa la tête.

« Oh super, t'as qu'à l'écouter, Smythe ! Reste avec lui et oublie-moi ! » Il ne l'appelait comme ça que quand il était en colère.

« Je suis désolé… »

« De quoi hein ? Du fait d'avoir rendu ma vie impossible parce qu'on a couché ensemble ou du fait d'avoir tout fait pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ? »

« De tout… Je ne suis qu'un connard ! »

« J'ai quitté Jeff, parce que je ne pouvais pas lui cacher pour nous deux et parce que je t'aime… merde ! » Il soupira. « Oublie moi s'il te plait… je vais boire un verre, j'en ai besoin » Il fit demi-tour, mais avant même de pouvoir avancer, il fut retenu par une main.

« Reste s'il te plait… » Sa voix était suppliante.

Nick se détacha de son emprise et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre. Il ne dit rien. Sebastian quant à lui s'assit au bord du lac, fixant les reflets de la lune sur l'eau. Ils restèrent tous deux là durant quelques heures. Sebastian fut le premier à se lever, Nick leva les yeux sur lui et le vit s'approcher. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de son ami.

« Est-ce que tu as menti sur les sentiments que tu avais pour moi ? »

« Nicky, tout ce qu'il s'est passé était vrai, je n'ai jamais menti, je n'ai jamais joué… Là maintenant je peux encore le dire, Je t'aime Nick » Il était vraiment sincère quand il disait ça.

« S'il te plaît arrête… tu as fait un choix, et ce n'est pas moi ! »

« T'es tellement beau, tu sais ça ? T'es sexy Nicky ! » Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que Nick savait où Sebastian voulait en arriver.

« C'est hors de question Sebastian ! On ne couchera pas ensemble… »

« S'il te plaît… juste une dernière fois, pour se dire adieu. » Sebastian était implorant, suppliant même. Le genre d'attitude qui faisait craquer l'autre garçon. Mais il ne devait pas. Le plus grand commença à caresser son torse par-dessus ses vêtements, il vint ensuite lui embrasser le cou et entama un suçon. Nick protesta ! « Non mais tu es fou, je t'ai dit non… »

« Dis que tu n'as pas envie de moi et je te laisse tranquille »

« Je…je n'ai pas…envie de toi, Sebasian » Il n'était pas convaincant et cela se voyait qu'il mentait. Mais cela avait tout de même vexé Sebastian, qui se leva pour rejoindre sa voiture. Nick inspira profondément, il refusait qu'il parte. Il ne laissa donc pas le temps à l'autre de se relever et le tira à lui en l'emportant dans un baiser passionné. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sebastian pour approfondir le baiser et à la recherche de plus de contact. Lui en revanche avait déjà les mains sous le t-shirt de Nick et lui caressait le torse. Ils se retrouvèrent nus, couchés sur l'herbe. Sebastian au-dessus, embrassait le corps de Nick alors que ce dernier frissonnait de plaisir et laissait vagabonder ses mains sur la peau douce de celui qu'il aimait. Sebastian descendit ses baisers, il embrassa l'aine droite et suivi sa ligne en descendant vers l'entre-jambes. Il fit glisser sa langue sur l'érection avant de la prendre entre ses lèvres. Nick gémit doucement et se cambra sous lui. De va-et-vient lents sur son membre le faisait frissonner. Le plaisir était intense, il se mordit les lèvres sous la sensation que lui procurait la bouche de Seb. Il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Les mouvements se firent plus rapide, la langue tournant autour de son sexe. Il sentit son gland taper contre le fond de la gorge de Seb quand celui-ci lui fit une gorge profonde. Il donna un coup de reins non contrôlé et le fit étouffer légèrement. Sebastian se retira et remonta embrasser Nick. Il le regarda ensuite.

« J'ai envie de toi ! » Sa voix était remplie de sexe. Nick répondit, haletant « Moi aussi, Seby… »

Sebastian sortit son portefeuille de son pantalon et y prit un préservatif. Il le tendit à Nick qui l'ouvrit et le déroula sur le sexe de Seb. Il était habitué que le jeune garçon trop souvent, trop excité, ne prenne pas le temps de le préparer. Et en quelque sorte il aimait ça. Ça lui permettait de mieux le sentir. Sebastian lui releva les jambes et lui écarta les fesses, il alla lécher doucement son entrée pour tout de même l'humidifier un peu. Il en profita pour jouer avec sa langue et exciter un peu plus l'autre garçon. Il finit par se positionner et le pénétra en douceur. « Aaaah Mmmmh » Nick était pris entre la douleur et le plaisir, il arracha l'herbe sous ses mains. Sebastian, lui, serra fermement, un peu trop certainement, les siennes sur la taille de Nick. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à la sensation de sa présence, il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la mâchoire. C'est Nick qui par un petit coup de reins fit démarrer les choses. Sebastian avait compris le message, il était prêt. Il commença à bouger doucement et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ils gémirent ensemble dans le baiser. Le baiser était passionné, ils prenaient énormément de plaisir et Nick passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sebastian. Sentantl'envie de son ami, il accéléra les mouvements. Ce qui fit gémir Nick plus fort, sa respiration s'accélérant. Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et changea d'angle. « Seb… Oh oui Seb t'arrête pas ! » Il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé le point qu'il cherchait, il tapa à plusieurs reprise**s** dessus. Nick n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de se cambrer sous le corps de Seb. Ce dernier passa sa main devant et attrapa le sexe de Nick et le masturba avec rapidité. « Humm Nick t'es trop bon ! » Il sentait le plaisir l'envahir petit à petit. Il devait se retenir, il le devait. Nick se redressa et regarda Sebastian « C'est trop bon grâce à toi … » Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Les gémissements se mêlant aux cris de plaisir. « Nicky je vais venir… » A ces mots Sebastianjouit, se courbant tordu par le plaisir, entraînant Nick avec lui dans l'orgasme. « Ouiii Nicky ! » « Aaaaah Seby ! » Sebastian se retira, lécha le sperme sur le ventre de Nick avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Leurs visages s'approchèrent et ils s'unirent dans un tendre baiser, à bout de souffle. Nick posa sa tête sur le torse de Sebastian, à moitié couché sur lui, reprenant ainsi son calme. Sebastian le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je t'aime Sebastian. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir sans toi… »

« Chuuut ! Je t'aime moi aussi Nicky… » Il resserra son emprise sur lui et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Ils s'enroulèrent l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent doucement les yeux. Ils savaient tous deux que cette nuit était la dernière et que demain matin, l'un des deux se réveillera sans l'autre et que ce sera la fin.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous laisse le plaisir d'imaginer qui est celui qui se réveillera seul... à bientôt! _


End file.
